Love in February
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: Un reto de Febrero con 28 viñetas sobre temas de amor en Febrero enfocados a Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, solo porque Nalu everywhere. Rating depende del capítulo.
1. Love at first sight

**Notas de la autora** : ¡Hola chicos! *Renace de las cenizas*, encontré unos prompts en Tumblr para Febrero y me parecieron muy adecuados para acostumbrarme a escribir de nuevo. Espero que les gusten.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Pequeñas viñetas orientadas en diversos universos y líneas del tiempo. Grandes cantidades de fluff y unas cuantas malas palabras (ah, ya me conocen).

 **Pairing:** Lucy x Natsu. Nalu.

* * *

 **Summary:** 28 viñetas con temas de amor en Febrero. Nalu everywhere.

* * *

 **Palabras:** 280 aproximadamente

 **Rated** : K+

* * *

 **.**

 **Love at fist sight: Amor a primera vista**

.

.

Natsu había escuchado un sinfín de veces el dicho _amor a primera vista,_ lo cual, era una vil y reverenda estupidez para él. Sí le habían parecido atractivas algunas chicas, pero para ser sincero, ninguna lo había dejado encantado al punto de incluso llegar a _sentir_ algo por ellas. ¿Por qué amaría a una chica que apenas acababa de ver, sin si quiera conocerla?

Por eso el mundo con sus vueltas malditas y encantos escondidos, lo tomó desprevenido cuando abrió la puerta de su auto y golpeó con ella a una chica, provocando que perdiera su equilibrio a causa de los montones de libros que traía.

Él soltó un gruñido de estudiante universitario amargado y se apresuró a ayudarla. Una risita burlesca y avergonzada salió de entre sus labios.

—Lo lamento mucho, no me di cuenta que alguien estaba pasando—recogió algunos libros y los apiló entre sus brazos sin mirar todavía a la muchacha que apenas se estaba enderezando—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, eso creo.

Desvió la mirada de los libros por fin buscando a la persona que había emitido ese sonido angelical.

 _Santa mierda._

Vaya forma del mundo de callar sus pensamientos y borrar todas sus anteriores elucubraciones.

La rubia sacudió su abrigo y luego miró al causante de sus penurias. Pestañeó varias veces y se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy sangrando o algo?

Natsu espabiló, moviendo su cabeza y levantando su torso. Sus mejillas sintiéndose arder.

—No. No es nada—le tendió una mano y ella la tomó cautelosa. Su toque era suave y cuando la levantó, su cercanía casi lo abruma—. Lo lamento de nuevo, um. Soy Natsu.

—Lucy —contestó con una sonrisita encantadora.

 _Oh, no. Joder._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Continuaré con los prompts. Se supone que es uno por día, por ahora, tengo algunos pero no están en orden.

 _¿Algún review?_


	2. Falling in love

**Palabras:** 597 aproximadamente.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

.

 **Falling in love : Enamorarse**

.

.

But I _look_ at you.

I look at you, and god,

Constellations are bursting,

Fires are dying,

Silence is deafening.

.

 _Pero te miro,_

 _te miro y, oh Dios,_

 _las constelaciones estallan,_

 _el fuego se consume,_

 _el silencio es ensordecedor._

Se atrevería a engañar a todos para que no lograran ver lo débil que era ante la situación a la que se enfrentaba. Sí, había luchado y ganado en batallas que nunca pensó pasar, pero lo hizo y se enorgullecía de su increíble poder, y el de todos sus compañeros. Amaba el sonido de una buena pelea por diversión y adoraba defender a sus amigos cuando era necesario.

Entonces, ¿quién lo iba a defender a él en ese instante?

Ese momento crítico de su vida en el que, dios, no sabe que hacer, porque no tiene ni puta idea de que le está sucediendo. Solo sabe que sus manos están sudorosas y que de repente siente _calor_ , él. Salamander. Natsu Dragneel. _Mago de Fuego_.

Traga con fuerza mientras su problema camina hacia él con una sonrisa magnífica, pasos rápidos y brazos extendidos, preparados para un abrazo fraternal de amigos; se siente desfallecer cuando la siente cerca y su aroma lo está volviendo loco. Natsu da un paso atrás tratando de huir de ella y de su abrumadora presencia.

—¡Hey!—Lucy lo mira desde abajo por entre sus pestañas, con esa mirada esperanzada que a él se le revuelve el estómago y siente ganas de vomitar. Le da un intento de sonrisa—. ¿Estás bien?—una mirada preocupada y quiere contarle lo bien que le ha ido en su misión y lo mucho, oh dios, lo mucho que la ha extrañado esa semana...pero se detiene y asiente con una sonrisa que no le llega ni a los ojos.

Siente que su fuego se extingue, que todo choca entre sí creando un frenesí de colores y entonces, todo se queda simplemente callado.

Porque está asustado.

The whole damn world is terrifying

And I'm falling, god, I'm falling,

 _I'm falling in love with you._

 _._

 _Todo el maldito mundo es aterrador_

 _Y estoy cayendo, dios, estoy cayendo,_

 _Me estoy enamorando de ti._

Aterrorizado porque no puede quitar sus ojos de ella, que lo mira interesada y preocupada por su bienestar. Su amiga que había arrastrado por todo Fiore para llevarla con él a Fairy Tail, su casa, lo que más le importaba. Happy vuela por sobre sus cabezas y sabe que el mundo está mirando, pero ya no sabe que hacer al respecto.

Su salida y su pronto regreso lo habían sacudido con violencia. El recordar los acontecimientos del súbito advenimiento de su conocimiento sobre el tema; el sabía que no podía echarse para atrás ahora que estaba enterado de su _condición_.

—¿Natsu?

Sus manos actuaron antes que él pudiera darse cuenta, tomando a Lucy por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo de frente, sus ojos perdiéndose inmediatamente en los suyos, y se encontró cayendo.

Cayendo en un hueco oscuro sin fondo, que lo aterrorizaba pero lo hacía querer sonreír, sonreír porque no sabía lo que le esperaba, cayendo de golpe, cayendo enamorado de su mejor amiga, de las pequeñas cosas que la hacían...ella. El sonido de su risa y la perfecta curva de sus labios, esas largas pestañas que batía confundida y esos ojos tan cafés que le provocaban insomnio.

Gritó con fuerza y desesperación.

— _¡Estoy enamorado de ti!_

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Esta viñeta ubicada en el universo de Fairy Tail de cuando todos eramos felices y comíamos perdices *lanza florecitas aire*. Espero que les haya gustado, tardé mucho tiempo en pensar en algo para ellos, sin verme tan...intensa. En general, creo que fallé miserablemente, pero fue el intenso pero no meloso-chicloso. O al menos poquito.

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Limarence-Infatuation

**Palabras:** 323 aproximadamente.

 **Rated:** T

* * *

.

 **Limarence/Infatuation: Limerencia**

.

.

Levy giró los ojos en cuanto se posaron sobre la pareja que se aferraba entre sí cerca de una de las mesas, en las que tranquilamente ella se sentaba a leer, sin distraerse o ser consiente de dos personas que se besaban pasionalmente a su lado.

La primera vez que los había visto, había muerto de la vergüenza.

Había caminado por entre los estantes de la biblioteca cuando los vio enredados. La cabeza de Lucy chocaba contra el estante y el chico se aferraba a ella con tanto ímpetu que por un segundo la pequeña pensó que algo malo le estaba sucediendo a su amiga…pero no. No mucho tiempo después, entró al apartamento de Lucy para aprender y _recordar_ que tenía que tocar si no era su gusto ver a Natsu sobre su amiga en el sofá.

No era que ella no estuviera feliz por ellos, porque _vaya que estaba feliz,_ sobre todo porque sabía que ellos eran el uno para el otro y se adoraban mutuamente de forma que pocas veces se veía.

Lucy irradiaba luz y Natsu irradiaba fuego, y la tensión que despedían era intensa. Sus ojos chocaban desde lejos y desde antes de tocarse, parecían devorarse el uno al otro. Su infatuación estaba llegando muy lejos.

Había durado lo suficiente y ella ya estaba harta de tener cuidado de encontrarlos de alguna forma comprometedora.

Decidió retirarse de la mesa y caminar hacia un lugar más calmado, lejos de distracciones para continuar su lectura. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

Ella podría jurar que Lucy y Natsu estaban en la planta de arriba, pero entonces ¿por qué los estaba viendo otra vez?

Una de las manos de la rubia se enterró en la cabellera rosa de su amigo y una de sus manos masculinas subió sobre una de las piernas enredadas en su cadera.

Levy enrojeció.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Esto se está tornando _ridículo_!

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¯\\_◉‿◉_/¯ Un poco de perversión mezclada con pasión para nuestras mentes hambrientas.

¿Reviews?


	4. Love struck

**Palabras:** 275 aprox.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

.

 **Love Struck: Atrapada - Enamorada**

.

.

Su novela se estaba saliendo de control. No podía continuar o _intentar_ escribir algo de amor si él no salía de su cabeza.

 _Necesitaba_ el dominio de su cerebro de regreso, un bloqueo la inundaba y el único culpable era el cazador de dragones que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Su pecho se levantaba y descendía con un leve compás hipnotizante, sus labios entreabiertos y su flequillo adorable casi la hacen babear.

Se encontró a sí misma acostándose a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo con algo de adoración y felicidad, ella quería acariciar esos labios que la dejaban sin habla, rozarlos con los suyos mientras aún seguía dormido, sin notar sus locos pensamientos fuera de lo normal.

Estaba atrapada en una cárcel sin barrotes, y con sólo una regla en juego: no dejar que nadie supiera lo colada que estaba por su mejor amigo, atrapada en una movida peligrosa y decisiva. Miró por sobre su hombro para buscar al minino azul. El gato no se veía por ninguna parte que la metiera en líos, incluso Lucy se atrevía a decir que el gato había preferido irse de un apartamento donde, por el momento, no se utilizaba para juegos.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y antes de irse, dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Natsu. ¿Quién esperaría ver a Lucy atrapada en amor de esta forma tan rara, tan loca y tan secreta?

Pasó unas cuantas hebras de su cabello detrás de su oreja para que el beso no lo despertara.

Se giró sobre sí con una sonrisa para encontrarse de frente al gato azul...

 _— ¡Te grrruuusta!_

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡No supe como traducir love struck! Lo lamento, jajaja. ლ(o◡oლ)

¿Reviews?


	5. Soulmate

**Notas de la autora:** Imaginen un mundo donde se pueden llegar a encontrar las almas gemelas...de esto se trata esta viñeta.

 **Palabras:** 550 aproximadamente.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

.

 **Soulmate: Alma gemela**

.

.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa voz cantando en el fondo de su cabeza. No era la mejor voz que había escuchado, se alejaba de ser la más dulce y en cambio era un poco chillona, pero no le molestaba, en cambio, ya se había acostumbrado a escucharla cantar; ocurría casi todos los días y cuando no la escuchaba, se preocupaba por la chica detrás de ella.

Se decía, en ese universo extraño, que una forma de encontrar a la llamada y tan mencionada _alma gemela,_ era por su voz. Muchas personas las escuchaban rara vez, otros un poco más de veces y también existían personas que nunca la escuchaban, al contrario de él.

Todos los días.

Él se atrevería a decir que su alma gemela era una muy solicitada y admirada artista, aunque luego descartaba la idea cuando desafinaba. Lo hacía reír al menos.

Nunca era lo suficiente molesta para hartarlo, al contrario, solo era algo delicado, casi sin volumen, pero que percibía en cuanto comenzaba.

 _Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed, is that you could open one that leads you to the perfect road…_

Sus gustos musicales no eran una mierda, pero tampoco alababa todo el tiempo que cantaba. Tenía que admitir que tenía días muy buenos y otros días no tan buenos en los que se la pasaba cantando algo como _call me maybe_. Natsu comenzaba a disfrutar esa canción de forma culposa.

Se sentó en una mesita de la cafetería dándole la espalda a una chica rubia que se encontraba mirando la ventana de forma distraída.

La mesera llegó a preguntarle que necesitaba y pasó a la siguiente mesa a dejar, por lo que él había podido observar, una copa con helado de vainilla.

La voz delicada seguía cantando hasta que se detuvo y escuchó un " _gracias"._

Natsu frunció el entrecejo, nunca había escuchado esa voz hablar, solo cantar, y definitivamente no estaba cantando.

Una pequeña chica apareció a su vista, despistándolo de sus pensamientos de forma momentánea. Luego regreso a mirar el estampado del mantel.

 _I know It's hard to tell how messed up you feel…_

—Lamento llegar tarde, Lu—la voz se cortó por un momento.

—No hay problema, tengo un hermoso helado.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Acaso esa era la voz o solo una estúpida coincidencia? Miró disimuladamente por sobre su hombro pero solo logró ver su cabeza rubia.

Tendría que hacer algo para que lo volteara a ver, ¿verdad?

Cantó lo primero que le vino a la mente: _hakuna matata..._ _una forma de ser..._ _hakuna matata, nada que temer..._

La voz le llegó después: _sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir..._

Él continuó con la canción: _al vivir asíiii... yo aquí aprendí,_ _hakuna matata_ _..._

La rubia comenzó a reírse.

—¿Qué pasa? —Natsu escuchó atento.

—No es nada. Es esta cosa de las almas gemelas. Tú encontraste a Gajeel por los colores pero creo que lo mío son las voces. Lo he escuchado cantar.

Natsu decidió girar sobre la silla, su amiga se percató inmediatamente.

—No lo hace seguido como yo. Debo tenerlo harto. ¿Qué? —él pico su hombro para hacerla voltear. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, logró sentir una chispa entre ellos y le dio su mejor sonrisa.

—No me molestas.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué les puedo decir? Soy fan de todos los Au's de almas gemelas y del rey león con locura. Me encantan.

¿Alguien me da su review?


	6. Courtly love

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya sé que ni es Febrero pero la neta he estado tan ocupada que ni tiempo de respirar tengo :(- Lo lamento mucho. Disfruten de este cachito de courty love o amor de la corte (mal traducido porque así soy yo). Hace referencia a la edad media.

 **Rated:** T

 **Palabras:** 335 aprox.

* * *

.

 **Courtly love:** **Amor en la corte**

.

.

La elegancia del lugar le estaba causando jaqueca. Todos los invitados se movían con sutil gracia y esplendorosos movimientos pomposos; debía permanecer quieta, callada, sin opinar y parecer una muñeca al lado de su acompañante. El duque la lucía como a otra de sus muchas joyas, sin tomarle importancia y sin tener la delicadeza de tratarla como a un ser humano.

Comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás para desaparecer de la vista de los distinguidos invitados con los que platicaba situaciones insulsas, pero de entre la gente, un hombre se abrió paso a su dirección, tomando su mano y apartándola del lugar para bailar un vals lento.

Supo quién era desde que secuestro sus delicadas manos y las llevó a sus labios para dejarle un suave beso.

Los escalofríos la atacaron sin remordimiento y sus piernas temblaron con su vista. Natsu Dragneel pasó una mano por detrás de su cintura y ella se sintió desfallecer. Esas manos que la habían tratado con delicadeza y habían acariciado cada centímetro de su piel, rozando su cintura con un lento vaivén mientras ella aclamaba a los dioses entre sus brazos, esas manos que ahora ocupaban el lugar que les correspondía, pero por encima de su vestido.

La guió por la pista haciéndola girar mientras sus miradas intensas no se separaban la una de la otra.

—Te he estado buscando, Lucy—su voz ronca la transportó una vez más a aquella habitación que había presenciado el momento de su severo desliz.

—He estado ocupada— su olor la estaba asfixiando, su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo la estaba torturando. Por fin le dedicó una sonrisa que era solo para ella, esa línea delicada que le mostraba sus caninos y sus pequeños hoyuelos.

—¿Tan ocupada para no ver a tu prometido?

Ella le respondió con otra sonrisa.

—El prometido que me hace olvidar que tengo que permanecer con los pies sobre la tierra—llevó sus manos hasta su cuello y dejó un beso pequeño.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora** : ¿Sobre los demás días? JAjajaja en eso estoy. No me maten jajaja

¿Reviews?


	7. Storge

**Palabras:** 340 aprox.

 **Rated:** K

* * *

.

 **Storge/ Familial love: Amor de Familia**

.

.

Happy a veces era como su bebé.

Lucy ya había notado la forma en la que simplemente el minino se acomodaba entre sus brazos cuando nadie lo notaba. Se escabullía entre las mesas y entre sus brazos, tomaba su lugar sobre ella como proclamándola -como ella antes se atrevía decir su amiga y ahora, y varias veces en el pasado como un tipo de madre sustituta-. No le molestaba y al contrario comenzaba a creérsela _demasiado_.

Por eso últimamente le preguntaba que quería comer mientras acariciaba su cabeza de forma amorosa y le jalaba los bigotes divertida, aunque sabía que el gato _obviamente_ le iba a contestar que amaba el pescado. Por eso cuidaba que no hiciera algún tipo de decisión estúpida en las misiones y le daba mimos cuando nadie la veía.

—Lucy, me estás ahogando con tu gordura—ella jaló sus bigotes—. ¡AAY!

—¿Qué están haciendo?

Natsu se sentó a su lado sobre la colina donde pescaban y dejó la mirada penetrante sobre el gato cálidamente recostado en Lucy.

—Deberías de ayudarme a pescar compañero.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Puedes pescar tu sólo! —le reclamó ella.

—¿Para que él coma también?

Lucy lo apresó más contra ella y Happy comenzó a reír.

—Lucy parece mi mamá últimamente —Ella comenzó a reír, el gato miró a su amigo de cabello color salmón—. ¡Y tú eres mi papá!

De repente una atmósfera extraña surcó el ambiente y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron una mirada evaluadora de la situación, sus miradas intensas una sobre la otra mientras se analizaban las palabras del felino. Cuando todas las piezas encajaron a la perfección y notaron que llevaban siendo una familia no oficial desde más tiempo del que podrían aceptar, un sonrojo tomó parte de ambos pares de mejillas.

Desviaron la mirada súbitamente paniqueados. Natsu se aclaró la garganta.

—Seguiré pescando.

Se levantó como si fuera una cuerda tensa de un arco y con la misma velocidad, bajó la colina hasta la orilla.

Lucy le jaló los bigotes a Happy.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Ya sé que estamos en Abril, pero al menos seguiré intentando terminar los 28 días del reto en el cual fracasé estrepitosamente, jajaja.

¿Reviews?


	8. Puppy love

**Palabras:** 452 aprox.

 **Rated:** K

 **Notas de la autora:** No hay traducción en sí para _puppy love_ pero en sí, es un amor del tipo atracción-admiración. O eso tengo entendido. En algunos lugares lo traducen como amor adolescente pero no creo que describa bien este extraño amor o etapa. Así que mejor dejárselos en una notita. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

.

 **Puppy love**

 **.**

.

Ya venía.

Lucy escucha las ruedas de la motocicleta estacionarse en el porche de su casa y se apresura a correr hacia la entrada con la emoción de una niña desbordándose por su piel. Pasa por la cocina en un vistazo de un pequeño vestido rosa y cabello rubio delicadamente peinado con una poco funcional diadema del mismo color.

Su madre grita desde la cocina, su voz parece entre divertida y preocupada.

—¡Lucy! ¡Ten cuidado, te vas a caer!

Asoma su cabeza por la ventana, sus pequeñas manos en el marco para impulsarse con las puntas de los pies y ver algo a través de la lluvia torrencial. De pronto aparece en su zona de visión una chaqueta de cuero y cabello despeinado que la hicieron sonreír.; segundos después el sonido del timbre. Ella intenta alcanzar el picaporte poniéndose en puntas, pero su madre llega antes que ella y abre con cuidado de no aplastarla.

Natsu está en la entrada, empapado hasta la medula y con una sonrisita de disculpa. El cabello mojado le cae de lleno en los ojos y Lucy se ríe antes de lanzarse hacia él.

El chico se inclina hasta su altura y ella trepa hacia él con felicidad.

—Espera, Lucy. Estoy mojado, vas a ensuciarte.

Ella se ríe.

—¡Y frío! —Layla gira con los ojos con una sonrisita—. ¡Ven! ¡Ven! ¡Quiero mostrarte algo! —se desenreda con agilidad y Natsu observa como la pequeña Lucy corre a toda velocidad por el pasillo y desaparece en una esquina.

—Buenas noches, señora Layla. Lamento llegar tarde.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Llegas justo a tiempo —dice mientras se mueve de la puerta y lo deja pasar—. Te traeré una toalla— se aleja, pero sigue hablando—. Lucy no ha dejado de brincar desde que supo que tu venías a cuidarla. Realmente no sé qué le pasa contigo. Debe tener un enamoramiento o algo.

Natsu se ríe nervioso.

—No creo que sea eso, realmente.

Layla le da la toalla y él la toma sintiéndose súbitamente tímido. El papá de Lucy baja por las escaleras con pasos rápidos y palmea el hombro de Natsu antes de salir por la puerta de la entrada. Ella suspira.

—Te dejo comida en el refrigerador y hay dulces en la alacena si no logras controlarla.

Lucy reaparece brincando hasta él con una enorme sonrisa divertida.

—¡Juguemos! —tira del brazo de su niñero.

—Gracias—dice él a Layla antes de retirarse de ahí siguiendo a la pequeña y se sienta a su lado en el suelo—. ¿Y qué vamos a jugar?

—¡Te vas a casar conmigo!

—¿Qué? —pregunta él, atónito.

Layla se ríe.

Jude asoma su cabeza detrás de la puerta.

—¿Qué?

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Ta-chán! jajaja. ¿Algún review?


	9. Philia

**N/A** : Alguien me dijo que los terminaría hasta Agosto y tal vez lo tomé como un reto(?), jajaja, obviamente no. Aquí regreso, lejísimos de Febrero pero intentando.

 **Palabras:** 179.

 **Rated:** K

* * *

¡ _Disfruten!_

* * *

 **Philia**

.

.

A él le encanta Lucy.

No quiere verse como un maldito acosador, pero es la pura verdad. Le encanta en todo el sentido de la palabra.

La mira golpear con su látigo y su extrafuerza brindada por Taurus, y tiene ganas de mirarla y comer un poco de palomitas, de repente la pelea no se centra en su oponente sino en la chica vestida de vaquera al fondo de las tropas. Él lanza ataques rápidos, sin perderla de vista, para llegar hasta su líder.

Sabe que no tiene que distraerse, pero la ha extrañado tanto que es casi ridículo.

Extrañaba sus sonrisas e incluso los regaños diarios.

Extrañaba su cama.

Extrañaba su comida.

¡Su refrigerador!

Pero lo que más extrañó fue todo de ella.

Y él no sabe mucho de expresarse y ese tipo de cosas, pero sabe que la palabra todo incluye un montón de cosas interesantes.

Extrañó a su compañera de equipo y a todos los demás también.

Pero mientras golpea al cabrón jefazo, se da cuenta que lo que más extrañó, fue a su mejor amiga.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Excesivamente corto pero no pude vsualizar más- Perdí el toque AJAJAJA que sad. ¿Comentarios?


	10. Twin Flames

**Palabras** : 371.

 **Rated:** K.

* * *

.

 **Twin Flames: Llamas gemelas**

.

.

Pasó la página del libro con delicadeza, las páginas comenzaban a romperse cada vez más entre sus dedos. Lucy se la había pasado toda la tarde leyendo dentro de la biblioteca del gremio, sumergida en la tan agradable lectura de un texto antiguo que lograba descifrar con la ayuda de los lentes mágicos -literal- de Levy.

Llegó a una página que rezaba así:

 _"Su llama gemela, o alma gemela, es una persona a la que está destinado a sentirse conectado a un nivel físico, emocional, mental y espiritual, representa a su mejor amigo, amante o maestro en esta vida."_

Algo en el texto le recordaba a su estúpido y valeroso amigo de cabello asalmonado.

 _"Él o ella es el catalizador de su crecimiento espiritual y el espejo de sus deseos, necesidades y miedos más profundos."_

No lograba eliminar la sensación de que hablaban de él.

 _"Su llama gemela reflejará de nuevo a usted todas sus sombras internas, pero también su belleza más profunda y fuerzas más grandes."_

Y de todas las cosas en las que se apoyaban.

 _"De esta manera, su llama gemela le ayuda a tener un enorme crecimiento emocional, psicológico y espiritual."_

Suspiró con una sonrisita en los labios. ¡Que romántico! Encontrar a tu llama y crecer en tu interior.

Levy le dio un empujoncito.

—Así que alguien ya encontró a su llama gemela, ¿eh?—pestañeó varias veces y miró confundida a su amiga que le daba miraditas pícaras, la maga de escritura levantó las cejas cuando Lucy no captó el mensaje—. Hablo de ti.

—¿Yo?

—No—respondió con sarcasmo—, le estoy hablando a la mesa… ¡Por supuesto que tú!

—¿De qué estás hablando, Levy? Yo no sé quién es mi llama gemela.

Algo arriba había comenzado de repente, porque el escándalo de vidrios, madera y metal rotos les llegó hasta ahí abajo.

Natsu entró dando tumbos y se lanzó escaleras abajo, cayendo entre las mesas y las astillas, para después incorporarse de un brinco.

—¡LUCY!

Levy se inclinó para hablarle al oído—. ¿Estás segura de que no sabes quién es?

Heartfilia la fulminó con la mirada al mismo tiempo que el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Algún día explotaré este tema con otro fic. De mientras...aquí hay un pedazo de fail.

¡Dejen sus comentarios o reviews!


	11. Conjugal love

**Palabras:** 216.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

 **.**

 **Conjugal love (related to marriage): relacionado al matrimonio**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy fue abriendo los ojos paulatinamente, pestañeando con delicadeza mientras los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, las partículas de polvo danzaban con elegancia y belleza. El ambiente la adormecía pero su cuerpo agarrotado comenzó a tener la necesidad de estirarse.

Pocos días dormía tan bien y se levantaba tranquila, con la sensación de que tenía mucho tiempo por delante, su mente le exigía cinco minutos más de sueño, así que cerró los ojos e intentó reacomodarse.

Intento.

Porque detrás de ella alguien la tenía amordazada contra su cuerpo, un brazo se enredaba en su cintura y un par de pies se estaban enredando con los suyos, sintiendo el calor en su espalda, y en todo su dorso.

Lucy gruñó.

—¡Natsu! —enojada, giró la cabeza y miró por sobre su hombro. Alcanzó a distinguir la maraña de pelo rosa—. ¡Sal de mi cama!

Primero hubo u gruñido y el brazo que la apresaba la jaló un poco más hacia atrás, Natsu respondió con un tono de voz varios tonos más grave que la hizo sonrojarse por unos segundos, antes de chasquear la lengua.

—Lucy, llevamos casados cinco años y tenemos dos hijos. No estés molestando, preciosa.

Ella pestañeó.

Dos hijos, ah sí. Es cierto.

Los visualizó en su mente, una linda niña pequeña tomada de la mano su hermano mayor.

Giró de nuevo y se acomodó mejor al cuerpo duro pero cómodo de su esposo. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa dulce de pensar en su linda familia.

Su esposo. Su familia.

Ella no recordaba haberse casado nunca.

Ni haber tenido hijos.

Es más, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

¡Todo una mentira!

Se incorporó con fuerza.

—¡Sal de mi habitación!

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Quién dijo que Lucy no espera tener una familia con Natsu? Js.

¿Reviews?


	12. Reincarnation

**Palabras** : 539.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

.

 **Reincarnation! Au: Reencarnación**

.

.

El día era gris, las nubes se arremolinaban encima de su cabeza, y aunque todos gritaban, veían los rayos formarse y retumbar, a ella sinceramente le daba igual. Como todo.

Desde que tenía uso de memoria, la vida le había fallado miserablemente, no era culpa de su madre ni de su padre, ni de nadie. Al parecer simplemente había nacido sin ganas de vivir.

La mayoría de las veces escondía su ansiedad interna, en su cuerpo nunca faltaba esa sensación extraña y horrorosa de que algo le faltaba, eso que siempre había buscado con desesperación a su alrededor.

Su padre le había dado todo, excepto amor.

Le daba lo mismo.

Lucy viajaba todos los días sintiéndose en un limbo extraño, sin nada que le importara, sin nada que le moviera el corazón ante sus pasos. Excepto esa sensación que no se iba.

Esa ansiedad que le ocasionaba un vacío en el pecho, como si extrañara a alguien con locura. Se sorprendía a si misma llorando de la nada.

Buscaba una cara que no conocía cada que caminaba por la calle o viajaba en el tren.

Siempre esperando que de algún lugar saliera esa persona, a llenar su vida sombría de color.

Su padre la cambiaría de escuela. Tampoco le importaba mucho.

El hombre la llevó a rastras hasta una escuela nueva, con un hada de escudo; frunció el ceño mientras su padre entraba a hablar con la directora de la escuela.

Escuchó algo de revuelo cerca de donde ella se apoyaba sin vida, mirando la ventana hasta que un tipo brincó detrás de ella.

Le dio una mirada de odio.

—¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

¿Acaso el tipo trataba de coquetearle? Que descaro.

Lo examinó de arriba abajo. Por alguna razón iba sin camiseta, un pervertido en toda la palabra. Lucy se sorprendió cuando lo vio a los ojos.

Lo recordaba.

¡Sí!

Algo le decía que sí, que era muy importante, pero no lograba ubicarlo, estaba en la punta de su lengua.

La nostalgia la invadió cuando una pelirroja se acercó.

¡Algo estaba sucediendo!

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y las lágrimas se apresuraron a empujarse unas a otras a través de sus ojos.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que le estaba regresando la vida?

—¡Lucy! — un pequeño niño asomó la cabeza detrás de la chica, su nombre brotó de golpe en su memoria. Happy; como lo extrañaba, a él y la forma de enredar su lengua o de fastidiarla solo para que se irritase.

Una cara más familiar se hizo presente en el fondo de su mente.

—¡Lucy!

La voz la hizo tensarse igual a la cuerda de un arco, levantó la vista de golpe para encontrarse directamente con una sonrisa que había extrañado desde que nació. Los recuerdos la golpearon como si se tratara de un mazo gigante. Se quedó sin aliento.

Todos habían muerto.

Muerto a manos de Acnología.

Alguna puerta interior se abrió y pudo ver las aventuras que guardó en el fondo de su memoria, todas aquellas anécdotas que eran lo más valioso para ella.

Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones mientras ella se aventaba hacia él.

—¡Natsu!

Y por primera vez en su vida, se sintió completa.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tengo la vaga idea de que iba a hacer un fic mucho más largo de esto jajaja.

¿Reviews?


	13. Unrequited love

**Palabras:** 244.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

.

 **Unrequited love: Amor no correspondido.**

.

.

No es como si ella no supiera lo enamorada que estaba de él.

Realmente lo amaba, con cada fibra y cada pelo en su cuerpo, en cada célula y cada átomo. Se había metido debajo de su piel, y estaba segura que, aunque intentara sacarlo, iba a renegar de irse.

Porque Natsu se había abierto paso (probablemente a golpes, aunque ella no lo había sentido así) a través de su corazón. Se enamoró de su estúpida y perfecta sonrisa blanca, de esas muecas de molestia y de esos ataques de valentía y estupidez que tenía.

Se enamoró de su existencia misma.

Porque el tipo simplemente se le presentó cuando no esperaba nada y le dio un sinfín de aventuras que sanaron su alma y le dieron una sonrisa preciosa que ella vestía con honor.

La habían empujado a ser una persona valiente y a tomar coraje para proteger a sus amigos, a su familia que más le importaba. Y precisamente eso haría.

Proteger a Natsu.

Por eso mismo callaba sus sentimientos que la azotaban a golpes y le producían un nudo en el estómago. Lo amaba tanto-tantísimo que prefería siempre tenerlo cerca a perderlo si su amor no era lo que él deseaba.

Por eso sintió satisfacción y tristeza infinita mientas Natsu la abrazaba y le daba su mejor sonrisa; porque alguien tendría que sacrificarse por esa perfecta amistad y ella siempre estaba dispuesta a protegerla. A protegerlo a él.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Alguien está en víspera de que salga el último capítulo de Fairy Tail, se los juro, nunca había estado tan odwiuebidwojqsjqpsjqpjndeu. No puedo. Si no sobrevivo, alguien que hable con los muertos que me diga que pasó en el capítulo... -agh-. Neta me estoy muriendo.

¿Reviews? ¿Por favor?


	14. Valentine's day

**Palabras:** 473.

 **Rated:** K+

* * *

.

 **Valentine's day: Día de San Valentín**

.

.

No esperaba nada.

A lo largo del tiempo, había aprendido que las demostraciones de amor en el día especial del amor (estúpido amor) no eran más que tonterías. O eso se había obligado a pensar.

Él veía lo mucho que las chicas se emocionaban al respecto, y no tenía idea del porqué. Se encerraban en sus casas preparando chocolate y se obsesionaban con la idea (más Erza, él siempre intentaba alejarse de más de ella esos días, le daba jaqueca nada más mirarle).

No sentía curiosidad por ello y, sobre todo, no había ninguna chica de la que le importara recibir un regalo. No se le hacían lindas preocupándose por una tontería como esa.

Gruñó ya que su compañera de equipo había decidido ausentarse ese día del gremio y tuvo la brillante idea de asistir a su casa y evitar que Lucy se emocionase con eso.

Cuando entró, un olor dulce le llegó a las fosas nasales.

Extrañamente se le hizo agradable.

Lucy canturreaba en la cocina sin percatarse que volvía a entrar por la ventana.

Lo invadió un sentimiento de placer.

Tragó con fuerza mientras se paraba en el marco de la puerta y observaba a su rubia amiga.

Traía un delantal rosa y una coleta alta que llegaba hasta por debajo de su cintura, la música que salía de entre sus labios lo embriagó al instante…él nunca había visto un cuadro más irónicamente adorable.

Una machita de chocolate en su mejilla y la harina del otro lado, hicieron que de golpe su corazón se alborotara como niña adolescente.

¡Qué tonto había sido!

Lucy giró y se paró al instante, asustada por que alguien estaba observándole con detenimiento. Se llevó la mano al pecho—. ¡Natsu! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Sus palabras eran duras pero la sonrisa que le brindó hizo que su estómago diera vuelcos violentos. Como que sentía ganas de vomitar.

Ella giró por completo hacia él.

—Tu chocolate está a punto de salir —compartió sin eliminar la sonrisa. Tomó la crema batida—. Acércate, dibujaré el símbolo de Fairy Tail en él.

El muchacho dio unos pasos cautelosos hasta colocarse justo detrás de ella, concentrada en dibujar con cuidado.

Se veía apetitoso.

Ella se veía apetitosa.

Cuando se levantó, terminando su obra, volvió a sonreír—. Casi me siento mal que te lo comas. Es perfecto.

—¿Y los de los demás?

La rubia pestañeó—. ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes? —le dio una miradita—. Solo hice uno para ti.

De repente se veía nerviosa.

—¿No quieres probarlo?

—Sí —dijo sin quitarle la vista y antes de que incluso él notara que estaba haciendo, bajó su cabeza hasta la mejilla de la rubia y lamió de su mejilla el chocolate.

Era lo más exquisito que había probado en su vida…y eso que a él no le gustaban las cosas dulces.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Literal, no puedo dormir.

¿Algún alma solitaria que quiera dejarle un review a esta pobre alma en víspera del último capítulo?


	15. Eros

**Palabras:** 270.

 **Rated:** T o M. Ustedes elijan jaja.

* * *

 **Eros: Passionate love**

 **.**

 **.**

Él jura y promete que no supo cómo una de sus manos se metió debajo de la blusa de Lucy. Ni sabe exactamente como la empujó hacia la cama y mucho menos cómo demonios se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Menudo simio que era.

Él solo sabía que Lucy estaba suspirando en su oído y todo el mundo sabe que sus sentidos de cazador de dragones están desarrollados mejor que los de la gente normal, y no había que comenzar con su olor que lo embriagaba cada vez más, su cabello despedía uno diferente al de su piel. Sus ojos casi giraban de lo mareado que se encontraba.

Ella coló sus delicadas manos por debajo de su chaqueta hasta su espalda, eran tan pequeñas y estaban tan frías en comparación de lo demás. Se estremeció mientras besaba su largo cuello perfecto.

Sus manos fueron a la parte trasera de las rodillas de Lucy y las levantó sin ningún esfuerzo.

Estaba completamente intoxicado y casi dejaba que sólo la parte instintiva hiciera lo que debía de hacer…pero no lo dejaba por completo, porque parte de su corteza desarrollada de humano pensaba en lo mucho que la adoraba, en lo feliz que estaba de besarla aunque su estómago tuviera un zoológico por dentro, en que tocarla era la mejor sensación que sus manos y su piel pudieron sentir. Creyó que llegaba al borde, hasta que ella lo alejó con un pequeño empujón y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y él podría jurar frente a quien sea, en donde sea, donde ella escogiera, que su café favorito siempre será el de sus ojos.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué? ¿Que así no terminó el manga? ¿De qué están hablando? Jajaja. Por ahora, cero spoilers para ustedes.

¿Reviews?


	16. Agape

**Palabras:** 260.

 **Rated:** K

 **Disclaimer:** Este drabble no lo escribí yo, es producto de mi hermana que aunque se muere por el Gajevy, escribió (después que le rogara, aunque accedió gustosa finalmente) algo Nalu. Y...el disclaimer de Hiro Mashima está al inicio. Creo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Agape: Amor incondicional**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Para siempre_**

 _-Cuánto tiempo es para siempre?_  
 _-A veces, sólo un segundo._

 _._

A Lucy le gustaban las cosas duraderas, como los libros y sus llaves celestiales, como el gremio y todas sus personas. A Lucy le gustaba Natsu.  
No era un amor romántico, porque esos no duran de verdad, es condicional y celoso; es querer poseer y Lucy no quería nada de eso.  
Lucy ama a Natsu como se cuida de una flor, constante, sin falta; lo quiere como a el sol, cálido y soleado; como al cielo, infinito; le quiere como al mar, divertido y tranquilo; sólo le quiere.  
Porque a Lucy le gusta que Natsu lo de todo y se quede sin nada, y no importa que no le de nada porque ella le dará todo lo que tiene.  
Lucy ama a Natsu, sin pasado y sin futuro, porque su amor es duradero y no tiene tiempo, ni condicionales; es aceptarlo con sus gritos, con su idiotez, con su ternura, con su diversión, con su dolor, sus problemas; amar a Natsu es todo y nada.  
El amor de Lucy solo existe, y es un hecho como el sol es una estrella, como existe la magia, como el planeta gira; es sólo eso y ahí está sin preguntas ni respuestas.  
Por eso Lucy sabe que ama a Natsu para siempre, no importaba si lo que quedaba de sus vidas era un segundo, un minuto, una hora, una semana, un año, cien o tres milenios, Lucy ama a Natsu.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Amo como escribe y sin embargo es una pésima escritora -.-, nunca termina nada y siempre me deja colgando. Y si estás leendo esto, maldita...¡Te odio por hacerme siempre lo mismo!

Pd. No tiene aún alguna página donde suba lo que escribe, si hay cambios, se los haré saber.

¿Reviews?


	17. Lovesick

**Palabras** : 218.

 **Rated:** K

* * *

.

 **Lovesick**

.

.

Ella estaba enojada.

Frustrada.

Molesta.

Con _ganas de asesinar a alguien_.

En resumen, no muy contenta.

Gruñó cuando vio a su amigo irse, tomando un papel de la tabla y ella enfurruñándose más, se cruzó de brazos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la madera.

¿Por qué le hacía eso? Era tan infantil a veces.

Le había estado rogando que salieran a buscar dinero para su renta, lo había terminado por confrontar enojada, pero él, literal se había reído en su cara y le dijo que se calmara.

Ahora él había ido hacia ella para ir a un trabajo y, como había dado justo en el orgullo, le dijo que no.

Él puso cara de pocos amigos, pero no dijo nada y dio media vuelta.

Lucy tenía ganas de llorar. Que tonta era.

Escuchó que alguien se movía a su lado e intuyó que era Mirajane que venía a preguntar que había sucedido, pero una voz ronca la asustó.

—¿Realmente no piensas venir?

Una mirada colérica se dirigió al chico, pero por unos segundos, Lucy lo vio tan expectante, arrepentido, esperando su repuesta…que simplemente no pudo decirle que no.

Rodó los ojos hasta el infinito al mismo tiempo que levantaba su chaqueta para seguirlo a través de las puertas del gremio con Happy volando tras ellos.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** :L ¿reviews?


	18. Friends to lovers

**Palabras:** 265.

 **Rated:** T

* * *

.

 **Friends to Lovers! Au: ¡Amigos a amantes!**

.

.

Gray lo retó.

Y oh, todos saben que él nunca dice _no_ a un buen reto.

Se levantó de un brinco de la mesa y miró hacia todas partes…no la veía por ningún lugar.

—Hey, idiota—miró por sobre su hombro, Gray sonreía como si fuera un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol, apoyaba su barbilla en una de sus manos y con la otra le rascaba la cabeza a Happy. Su felino amiguito estaba enroscando la lengua a todo lo que daba, esperando por el momento oportuno para decir su famosísima frase—. Tiene que ser ahora.

El gruñó—. Que sí, joder.

Escaneó de nuevo el lugar.

La encontró saliendo de la biblioteca, seguida de Levy. Se veía tan divertida, e inocente. Oh, pobre Lucy, no tenía ni idea.

Natsu dejó escapar su mejor sonrisa.

Ella venía sola hacia la trampa, cuando llegó frente a él y vio que el chico no se movía, torció la cabeza.

—¿Natsu? ¿Qué pasa?

Él se lamió los labios.

—¡Lucy!

—¿¡Qu-

No pudo terminar su frase porque Natsu tomó sus brazos y la besó sin ningún preámbulo.

Casi se desmaya. Abrió mucho los ojos, mirando lo suficientemente de cerca a su amigo, el que, aunque no le correspondiera, la estaba besando apasionadamente.

En parte le sorprendió que besara tan bien.

En otra la tomó desprevenida cuando sus ojos se cerraron contra su voluntad y su estómago rugió como león.

Pudo escuchar a Happy desde lejos y Gray maldiciendo y gritando algo como "¡ _ME REFERÍA A UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA!"._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A:** Estoy tan atrasada que lo terminaré el próximo Febrero o algo así jajajaja. Espero que no pase. ¿Reviews?


	19. Self-love

**Notas de la autora** : *reaparece como si no hubieran pasado 2 años del reto*

 **Palabras:** 368.

 **Rated** : K+

* * *

.

 **Self-love: Amor propio**

 **.**

 **.**

Si había algo que conocía bien, era a sí misma. Sabía lo que le gustaba y disgustaba, aquello que amaba y lo que detestaba y aborrecía, tenía bien marcadados los bordes de su personalidad, aunque no todo fuera blanco y negro, sabía bien como se manejaba su escala de grises; y le gustaba ser como era.

Sabía que tenía defectos, pero también los aceptaba como parte de ella. Claro que tenía inseguridades, quién no las tenía...y también sabía que no había comenzado siendo de esa manera. Que al inicio se sentía como lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia, que si bien su familia no le había enseñado a valorarse tanto, su verdadera familia de Fairy Tail, sí.

Recuerda todas las veces que dudo de sí misma al combatir oponentes y como la seguridad y confianza de todos, la habían impulsado.

Sobre todo de Natsu.

Siendo tan fuerte como él era, tan impulsivo y poderoso. A veces no lo comprendía muy bien, como es que siempre creía en ella...en su fuerza y su carácter.

El tipo frente a ella azotó su látigo una vez más y dio un respingo en medio de la arena.

Natsu estaba gritando algo.

Ella ya no tenía poder mágico, pero no podía fallarles a todos. Creían en ella.

Era tiempo de su arma mortal: _Lucy kick._

Brincó sobre una de las plataformas y cayó sobre su oponente con un giro, pateándole justo en la mejilla con la fuerza de todo lo que la rodeaba. El hombre cayó al suelo, dando vueltas en el pavimento. Lucy solo se permitió relajarse cuando las tres campanadas terminaron y los 50 puntos subieron en el puntaje de Fairy Tail. Había ganado la batalla.

Giró con un brinco de felicidad y en menos de lo que pudo contar, fue recibida por los abrazos de todos sus compañeros, alegres de haber ganado una vez más los grandes juegos mágicos. Entre vítores y sonrisas, Natsu la levantó del suelo con un giro inesperado.

—¡Felicidades, Lucy!

Y por la emoción, se dejó caer sobre él, y quizá por la emoción o simplemente quizá por el amor, lo besó frente a todo el coliseo.

.

* * *

 **NA** : Ay, ya sé que no hay perdón.


	20. Red string of fate

**Palabras: 359**

 **Rated:** K

* * *

 **.**

 **Red string of fate: hilo rojo del destino**

 **.**

 **.**

—Solo tienes que seguirlo.

A Lucy le estaba dando un tic en el ojo.

—No sé si sea buena idea.

Canna resopló—. Si no quieres ver al amor de tu vida, no lo hagas.

Pues aparentemente el amor de su vida no parecía estar quieto en ningún momento, salió a la calle siguiendo el hilo y dio una vuelta completa a la ciudad, entre callejones, árboles, incluso un maldito pozo de agua. ¿Qué se suponía que era el amor de su vida? ¿Un perro?

Se encontró nuevamente en el gremio después de una tarde completa de búsqueda, el maldito hilo estaba en todas partes, entre las mesas, las sillas, los pasillos, las columnas y el balcón. Pestañeó confundida.

¿El amor de su vida estaba en Fairy Tail? Y si era así...¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta mucho antes?

Como siempre, el gremio era un desastre, así que ignorando todas las peleas, siguió el trayecto, enredándose entre las sillas y pasando por debajo de las mesas. Escuchó a Canna reírse.

—Eres tan inteligente y tan tonta a la vez, Lucy.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si abrieras los ojos un poco más, verías claramente quién es la persona que buscas. No necesitarías seguir el hilo.

Analizó sus palabras.

—Pues lo lamento, pero seguiré con lo mío.

Se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo sus rodillas y continuando su labor.

Natsu estaba gritando del otro lado, Gray también.

Gruñó por lo bajo.

¡Que ya se dejara de mover!

Pestañeó una vez más al encontrar que el cabo se volvía a perder en dirección a la ciudad.

Corrió como loca detrás, pasando a un lado del riachuelo que la llevaba a su casa.

No podía ser, ¿o sí?

Ya lo sospechaba, desde que inició su búsqueda notó lo obvio que era, pero quiso cerciorarse.

Cuando llegó a su casa y giró el picaporte supo exactamente quien tendría atado su hilo rojo al dedo.

Natsu, que había estado tan solo hacía unos minutos en el gremio, se encontraba roncando en su sillón, con un delgado hilo rojo en su meñique.

.

.

* * *

Nota: ¡Todos lo sabían! xd


	21. Falling out of love

**Palabras** : 221.

 **Rated** : K+

* * *

 **Falling out of love: Desenamorarse**

.

.

Él la mira mientras ella duerme plácidamente, acostada sobre uno de sus lados, a unos cuantos centímentros de él y de su cuerpo. El flequillo rubio de Lucy cae adorablemente por sus mejillas, y su largo cabello baña sus hombros y las sábanas sobre las que se enreda con felicidad.

Natsu levanta su torso a como puede, su pecho desnudo contra las sábanas suaves de la cama. Apoya su peso en el codo más cercano a Lucy y con la otra mano acaricia la parte superior de su cabeza con delicadeza y amor, sus ojos cerrados enmarcados por sus largas pestañas y esa pequeña boca todavía roja después de tanto jaleo, ligeramente entreabierta.

Sabía lo que era estar enamorado, porque lo estuvo de Lucy por mucho tiempo pero justo en ese instante algo hizo click en su cabeza, mientras los párpados de Lucy comenzaron a moverse perezosos y las pestañs batieron de arriba para abajo, el simplemente supo que por fin habia entendido el amor en su más pura y exquisita forma.

Ella le dio una mirada perezosa antes de esconder su cara entre las almohadas.

El supo que su corazón estaba quieto y tranquilo, que estar con ella simplemente a su lado, lo complementaba en todos los sentidos.

—Lucy.

La rubia respondió con un "¿mmm?"

—Te amo.

.

* * *

 **N/A: cheeesy as fuckkkk, ¿reviews?**

 **pd. He vivido 3 años en febrero del 2017 xD**


	22. Secret relashionships

Palabras:362

Rated: T

* * *

.

 **Secret relashionships**

.

.

La sala se encontraba completamente obscura, las cajas apiladas una encima de otra almacenando cosas ya inútiles para el gremio. Algunos barriles cerrados y alguno que otro vacío al fondo de la sala.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe y el click del seguro le dio la confianza que necesitaba. Lucy se recargó sobre la puerta y él volvió a besarla lentamente, deteniendose y deleitándose con su sabor y su aroma intoxicante. Una mano subio por uno de sus brazos y se fue detras de su cuello para acercarlo más a ella.

Así era su vida ahora.

Buscar recovecos y lugares donde ninguno de sus compañeros viera la pasión que le mataba por la rubia. Había comenzado hacia menos de un mes, ni si quiera habían existido palabras de por medio, solo con miradas se había comprendido todo el asunto y de alguna forma, ambos habían decidido mantener el secreto de su relación.

Ya sea por miedo a la reacción de los demás, o por simplemente querer algo de ellos y solo de ellos.

Bajó sus manos saboreando todo su cuerpo y se encontró cargandola para que ella colocara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y girara hasta dejarla sobre una de las cajas.

El jaleo era desesperado, no habían logrado estar solos un solo minuto y apenas Happy dio la vuelta para hablar con Charle, habían aprovechado su oportunidad.

Lucy ya estaba abriendo su traje cuando un golpe vino de la puerta.

Nastu giró sobre sí y se escucharon voces afuera del lugar. Una de las cartas de Canna bajó por la cerradura de la puerta.

—Lo siento, Lucy.

—¿Qué?

La empujó.

Ella cayó detrás de algunas cajas al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y entraba Canna seguida de Wakaba y Macao.

—¿Ven? Se los dije, todavía queda mucho alcohol...¿Natsu? ¿Que haces aquí?

—Vaya, vaya.

El muchacho les dió una sonrisa.

—Solo estaba buscando algo.

Los tres notaron lo desaliñado que se encontraba, el traje abierto, el cinto fuera, el flequillo en la cara y...¿eso era un chupetón?

Canna comenzó a reírse.

—¿Te refieres a algo detrás de la garganta de Lucy?

.

.

* * *

 **NA:** Inspirado en una historia viejita just because x), algún día haré un fic sobre esto, pinky promise. ¿reviews?


End file.
